


NaNoWriMo-Prompt: Early/Late

by basically_thearlaich



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: -Ish, Commander!Ahsoka, Cuddling, F/M, Late/ Early, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2020, NaNoWriMo Write In, Prompt Fic, self-indulgent diddle, sort of a deleted scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basically_thearlaich/pseuds/basically_thearlaich
Summary: Oh Stars no.No.He does not need to see this. His inclination has not been in need of any validation today and most certainly not in this way.
Relationships: CC-1138 | Bacara & Ahsoka Tano, CC-1138 | Bacara/ Ahsoka Tano, CC-8826 | Neyo/Rothax
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	NaNoWriMo-Prompt: Early/Late

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, yes, I'm trying to write a Bacara/Ahsoka story - f* it. So what. This could have worked as a deleted scene, maybe, but in the end it doesn't fit too well with the way it's composed so... Have at it. A taste of where my mind goes when I'm brainstorming for things to write.

+++

“Command--er?”

Oh Stars no.

No.

He does not need to see this. His inclination has not been in need of any validation today and most certainly not in this way.

To his credit, Bacara does little more than glare at him over the shoulder of the sleeping Togruta in his arms. And _Ka’ra_ the way they’re huddling, one of them _has_ to be uncomfortable. He can’t even believe Neyo and him would manage, ever, to pull that close to each other without incurring some sort of injury.

Then again, Tano has been the one to take a shot for them that day.

Has turned her back to the onslaught of opponents as she’d held off that mountain-slide certain to bury them if it wouldn’t have been for the desperation of their enemies and their consequent self-endangerment with the mere strategy. His skin is still tingling with the left-over vibrato of the kilo-tonnes of debris that had passed them, front and flank, as half the mountain dislodged and… They’ve lost troopers today. No doubt.

But it could have been so many more than the comparative handful they’ve had to write into the casualty report.

Tano is the reason they’re alive.

And maybe Rothax has been early to fetch his Commander because he’d felt the need to drill it into Bacara, one way or another, that having a second Marshal Commander might not actually hurt. That having a _Jedi_ with them might not be such a detriment after all but--

Given what he’s seeing right now, maybe that’s not gonna be necessary.

Little gods is she even _wearing_ anything? Hadn’t Femur cut the dress off her?

“...You’re going to be late to the meeting,” he reminds the Commander on autopilot, stiff and unmoving from his position just past the doorway. He can’t look away from Tano. Or his Commander.

Bacara glares harder. “I’m going to be late,” he agrees with a deep, warning rumble that makes Rothax’ hair stand on its ends. He has the abrupt feeling that he has intruded into the nest of a predator whose patience is running _thin_.

Something shifts under the thick fabric of the blanket and only a moment later does Rothax realize that it’s the _Commander_ who shifts. Pull ing the knocked-out Togruta deeper into the cavernous darkness of the lower berth even as the large arm over the blanket wraps around the rest of her and… By all the little gods but his arm is bare and Rothax _knows_ how their blacks work.

“You’re going to have to start without me.”

Rothax sighs so he doesn’t have to swallow and rolls his eyes so he doesn’t have to suffer the indignity of turning his eyes away from the glittering coals of his Commander’s. “Sir, that’s not how these things work.”

Or at least, it hadn’t been before Tano had arrived.

[Change is not a bad thing. He knows it’s not. He just also doesn’t want any of his brothers killed just because it happens at the wrong time and in the wrong place.]

Bacara catches his eyes with his. “You have all the intel, Rothax,” he reminds. A strangely approving rumble. “Nothing I am going to say is going to be news to you, and nothing I am going to say is anything you couldn’t say either.”

“Sir…”

He wants to argue. He has the time. He’s way too early for their scheduled Company meeting and he had meant to fetch Bacara.

He’d found Bacara.

And he’d found their wayward ShiCo.

Incidentally, in Bacara’s bunk. Unclothed from the looks of it. Where the Commander is. Unclothed as well. Unmoving and not making any sort of motion to move away from any time soon either.

Rothax sighs again. “Sir, if you’re going to be late, at least do me the favour of coming in dressed.”

Bacara snorts but doesn’t answer and Rothax has to accept that for now. His eyes glide over the berth as he does a swift about-turn and he catches the thick nose of his Commander sinking into the neck of their Jedi, eyes closing with something like softness but by then he’s already facing the opposite hull in the hallway, door closing behind him.

He locks it for good measure. As if it would help him forget the picture he’d walked in on as quickly as possible.

 _Manda,_ he’d known-- _guessed_ that there was something about the way Bacara would pay attention to their Shiny Commander recently. Had hoped that there would be something about the way he’d factor her into their Battle Plans and Maneuvers. Fett’s Sake he’s _seen_ them move towards the CO’s Quarters together – Bacara’s large hand spanning the rear lek of their Jedi but--

It’s just always been a practical solution hadn’t it?

That time on Felucia when he’d accompanied her to help her get out of her head-cover. That time when they’d shared first breath and then heat on Ord Cestus. That time… that time when they’d lost two of hers.

There had always been a rational reason for it but looking back on it now Rothax can’t deny that his Commanders had been steadily making headway for each other.

He can’t believe Neyo won that bet.

[When Bacara enters through the doorway and to the meeting, Tano is nowhere to be seen. Likely still sleeping off the narcotics or, more hopefully, having drifted into actual healing sleep.]

**Author's Note:**

> I've edited this and it's still too _soft_ goddamnit (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻


End file.
